In any number of industrial installations it is necessary for the access doors, both external and equally internal, to make the transit of people and goods easy, guaranteeing quick opening and closing in an automatic manner.
There are a large number of rapid opening doors on the market for this purpose. Generally made up from a canvas or curtain hung at the threshold of the door. In the upper part of said canvas or curtains there are some means of anchoring same to a system that, working with some lifting tapes, allowing the raising and lowering of said canvas or curtain. Said canvas or curtains have a series of horizontal reinforcing crosspieces (or spars) distributed along their length to which different tapes are attached, in such a way that on gathering up said tapes in the rolling up mechanism the gathering up and/or extending out of the canvas or curtain is carried out. Thanks to the lightness of said canvases or curtains the access through these types of doors can be made in a very short time.